The First Snow
by Loveholic
Summary: Neal's confusion between Yuki and Kel in his state of amnesia can decide the future of two others. Plot involved. -Chapter 9 up-
1. Holly

** A/N**

None of these characters belong to me.  
Some may, characters that I make,   
But most of them belong to Tamora Pierce.  
I owe all credit to her, and all the great authors who inspired me to write.

The First Snow  
Chapter I - First Snow

Keladry of Mindelan, often referred as Kel by her friends, scuffled across the courtyards, her brown boots hardly making a noise in the soft december day. All was silent except for a few sparrows twittering by her side, and a dog that seemed to have had some rough days. Kel stopped going in the middle of the courtyard, stopped, and looked up, her arms spread wide. She sighed.

"Do you have anything against the sky?" drawled a familiar voice in Kel's ear. She turned to find Nealan of Queenscove, her best friend, called Neal, more often called Meathead.

"Did you have any problems looking for ladies to flirt with today?" She scowled back, her lightly freckled nose wrinkling at him. He was disgustingly cheerful, with holly leaves woven in his brown hair. _he looks cute today.. No, what am I thinking?_ Kel thought, as she glared at the 5-year older knight. She had Dom.

_Dom._

_NOW_ the story went along differently. She sighed as she thought of Dom, devilishly handsome. But Dom didn't seem to matter much to her today. She looked at Neal and wondered about how darn cute he was today. Kel shook her head. Why did she keep thinking of these things?

She didn't even realize that Neal had been whispering Dom's name again and again to her while she absentmindedly daydreamed. Scowling, she cuffed him across his holly-decorated head and stomped inside the castle, while Neal followed, whimpering.

:..+..:..+..:..+..:..+..:..+..:..+..:

Kel went to her rooms and took off her heavy clothing. She jumped up and down a few times to regain her body heat only in her shirt, tunic, and breeches. She shuddered and looked in her closet.

Picking through her dresses, shirts, and other clothing, she found just the item she had been looking for the Midwinter Ball. She drew a pale green chiffon dress out, with a full, blossoming skirt. There was one problem with this splended dress. 

The neckline was _way_ too low for her enjoyment.

She looked miserably at the clock. There was half an hour before she had to go down to the Midwinter Ball. She sighed and began to dress.

Domitan of Masbolle, sergeant of the King's Own, grinned as he saw the faint mist ahead that indicated Corus, capitol of Tortall. He came just in time for the largest ball of Midwinter. He wondered how Kel was. It was over an year since he had received contact from Kel.... Kel. _HIS Kel._

"Thinking about Kel, Seargeant?" Raoul of Goldenlake, Kel's former knight-master and Commander of the King's Own, asked, his black eyes twinkling with amusement.

Dom sighed. "No, Sir. I was thinking about how good it would be to have a nice warm bed for once."   
Grinning at himself, he urged his horse onward, eager to reach Corus before Nightfall.

Kel was huffing by the time she finished getting into the dress. At least she looked nice. She looked herself in the mirror and dusted her dress. Kel ran a brush through her hair and lightly put cosmetics on. A knock came from her door, surprising her so much that her hairpins dropped out of her mouth. She hurried to the door and opened it. 

"Hi," Neal said as she invited him inside and closed the door.  
"Where's Yuki? I thought you were going to escort her to the ball."  
"She's down already."  
"Oh."

An awkward silence followed, until Neal cleared his throat.

"I thought you might want to check on me before you let me down to the ball." he said, grinning.

Kel swept up to him and rearranged his brown curls into a better shape. _She smells nice._ Neal thought as her fingers traveled around his head. _what am I thinking? No, I possibly couldn't.._ Neal tried to laugh himself off. What was he thinking of? Kel was his best friend. Best friends didn't have thoughts like this.

Kel gave him a light hug, being finished with his hair. She tapped her best friend's nose as he blushed. _Blushed?_ Another awkward silence followed as Neal tried to get over his dizziness and Kel was trying to find out what to do. Somebody knocked on Kel's door again, and sounded as if in a great hurry. Glad to have something to do, Kel again went to the door and opened it.

"Hello", Dom said.

**A/N**

I know! I know I suck at stories, this is my first-ever fanfic that I ever wrote. You don't have to rub it in. Reviews please, even criticisms! Hopefully, the next chapter will get better..."Hopefully." 


	2. I don't Remember

**A/N**

*tears* I love you all, everyone who reviewed my story.

The First Snow  
Chapter II-..I don't remember

"Dom!" Kel said joyfully as she flung her arms around his neck. Neal felt his stomach curl into a tight ball. But why, _why_ did he feel this way?

Dom bowed flirtatiously, his dark hair*see an at the end* flopping. He looked up.

"Hello, as I've said before, Kel. And Meathead." He said as he spotted Neal. "I was hoping to escort a certain Lady Knight to the Midwinter Ball.. My, how wonderful you look." He grinned wickedly.

Kel flushed a pale pink and took the arm Dom held out to her. Neal stood frozen in place, his face bleak and shocked._I thought I was escorting her to the ball._ He scolded himself at once. He didn't even ask. Of course Kel would happily accept Dom's suggestion. But his crossness didn't go away.

"Take the Lioness, if you want a Lady Knight." Neal snapped at his cousin.

"Ouch, Meathead. Is that your first words to your cousin?" Dom asked. His good mood never seemed to go away. Neal opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment he remembered Yuki. His betrothed. He shut his mouth and forced a smile on his face.

"Let's go down to the ball," he said with a sigh.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

The ball was splendor itself. Dresses and tunics of all colors and fabrics shone in the brilliantly colored hall, bringing out the cheer of Midwinter. The dull roar of talking and laughing echoed in the grand hall.

Kel accepted her first dance with Dom. As Dom twirled her around and around, Kel realized that the fluttering feeling in her stomach-the feeling that had captured her whenever she was with Dom-was gone. Trying to ignore her sinking feeling, she tried to look at Dom, not Neal, who was dancing with Yuki a few yards away. She didn't realize that whenever she turned to smile and look at Dom, Neal stared at her in a not-really-friend-friendly-like way.

After a few more dances with her old classmates and yearmates, she claimed she was exhausted to a disappointed Dom and went to sit on a couch, leaning against the curtain. A sharp yelp came from behind the curtain.

Kel tried not to smile as she stopped leaning, to the embarrasment of Raoul, her former knight-master. Lord Raoul's dislike of social gatherments was _famous_.

Kel stood up and went to a room that was connected to the Grand Hall. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth and the room was half-filled with people she all knew. 

Cleon of Kennan and his wife, Emelia of Kennan, greeted Kel as she stepped into the room. Neal, Yuki, Dom, Owen, Merric, and other knights with their escorts were gathered around a table with a map in the center. She squeezed in between Yuki and Dom and looked at the map. Little pyramids of different colors were grouped here and there on the map that displayed Tortall.

"What is this thing?" Kel asked to no one in particular.

"It's a new game that's popular in Corus right now. It's a game for two people, and the little pyramids are troops of men. They have to fight, using the landscape and tricks, and win." Dom explained. Somehow Raoul had come in without anyone realizing and was looking over everyone's heads easily. His wife, Buri, was not so lucky. Neither was the Lioness.

Owen won, winning five gold nobles from Merric. He held his hand out triumphantly.

Kel watched a few more games when she felt _really_ tired. She excused herself and decided to go to bed. For some weird reason, Neal followed, saying that he had forgotten to clean his weapons.

Neal and Kel walked down the hallway that lead to the knights' chambers. They hit a fork that they were to seperate in, and stopped. Kel slumped against a wall, exhausted from the ball. Neal walked over to the wall Kel was leaning on, and put his hands on both sides of Kel's head.

"Neal?"

Neal bent in and gently brushed his lips against Kel's.

"Midwinter Luck, Kel." he said softly, and walked down the left side of the fork, leaving a shocked Kel behind.

A corner back, Dom slumped against a wall. So did Yuki. They had seen the whole thing.

Yuki went to her room. She felt as if all the energy had been sucked out of her. She felt _angry_. Anger that she had never felt before in her life. Far more angry than all the seconds that she had lived added together. Yuki picked up her glaive.

Dom sat in his room, a few dozen empty bottles of liquor on the table in front of him. There were dark pits under his eyes. A tear leaked out of his icy blue eyes and ran down his chin. He went to his bed and collapsed.

Yuki stood barefoot in front of Neal's chamber, glaive in hand. She had no idea what she was doing. She opened his door and entered.

Neal was dreaming. He dreamed that he was a squire once again, under the care of Alanna the Lioness. He was being told off for not healing a little girl who had come to him with a skinned knee. He sighed. 

A tear ran down Yuki's peach-golden cheek, pale from the cold and dark in the room. She looked at Neal, peacefully sleeping. Neal. Her lover and betrothed. The man she had truly loved. The man who betrayed her to her best friend.

She raised her glaive over her head and flung it down. Neal's eyes popped open and went blank as blood welled up on his forehead. Yuki left with a cold smile.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Kel woke up and stretched. Suddenly, she felt that something was indeed _very_ wrong. Instinct told her, _Neal's room._ She got out of bed, pulled on some clothes, and sprinted at top speed to Neal's room.

Dom woke up and stretched. His head hurt like the devil from the night before. He saw all the bottles of wine on the table and groaned. He stood up and pulled on some clothes. He'd go see Duke Baird, the chief healer. Duke Baird would heal him.

Kel threw the door open to Neal's room and gasped at the sight before her. Her knees trembled. She walked shakily to Neal's bed. Neal's face was bloody and there was a deep gash across his forehead. He was out cold. Maybe dead. Kel quickly checked his pulse. It was weak, almost too weak, but it was still there. Kel silently thanked whatever Yamini gods and goddesses there were and put Neal across her shoulders. She got up with a grunt and began to run as fast as she could toward Duke Baird's.

Yuki woke up and stretched. Her face went white as she saw her glaive on the floor, covered with blood. She quickly got up and cleaned her glaive. What had happened?

Dom was already in the Duke's office by the time Kel arrived. Duke Baird's face turned _blue_ as he lay his only son and heir down on a bed and poured his gift into Neal. Kel and Dom huddled nearby, worried.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Neal woke up. He looked at the ceiling. He was in a bed, with all these people crowded around him. Who in the world _were_ they? There was only one person he knew in the almost-moblike group, mainly consisting of young court ladies, hysterically sobbing. His father.

"Dad?" Neal croaked. Duke Baird looked extremely relieved to see that his son could still speak, yet remember who he, his father, was. He almost cried with relief. But he had to go through the tests, all the same. It was the same with all patients.

"Okay. What's your name?" Duke Baird asked, feeling extremely stupid. 

"...I don't remember." Neal replied. He sank into darkness again as one of the ladies fainted.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

**A/N**

Teehee, hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading! Reviews please, even if it criticizes. Improvements or comments, grammatical error comments welcome.

Oh, and about Dom-having-dark-hair thing. Everyone says it's blond.

_Squire_ paperback pg.42. it says dom has "dark hair."

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Dilemma

A/N Gaa.. * why* do secret valentines exist? * sob*  
  
The First Snow Chapter III - Dilemma  
  
"You're joking." Kel's voice was matter-of-fact, all except that her voice was choked.  
  
Neal raised his eyebrows. "Who are you? How do you know if I'm joking of if I'm not joking?" he asked, emerald eyes icy.  
  
Kel stepped back with shock. Duke Baird looked equally shocked. Dom. However, looked the most shocked.  
  
Kel stood and walked out of the room. Dom and half the crowd of ladies followed. The ladies were chattering and sobbing among themselves. Now that Neal can't remember anything, they're going after Dom, Duke Baird thought. He turned to his son and sighed.  
  
"Go fetch Master Numair Salmalin." He ordered a servant that stood near the doorway. "Sleep, Nealan." He told his son, as he poured his gift in once again to put Neal to sleep.  
  
"Who's Nealan?" Neal murmured, but his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Duke Baird sighed again. Now he had the incredibly unhappy job of contacting his wife. His wife probably wouldn't be too happy with the incident. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Kel buried her head in her hands. Dom was trying to persuade the ladies into going back to their chambers with futile success. He ushered the ladies out of the hall that contained Kel's chamber and sprinted back. He closed the door and leaned against it, sighing.  
  
Somebody knocked.  
  
Dom's face reddened with anger, and he jerked open the door.  
  
"CAN'T YOU LADIES LEAVE US ALONE TO DISCUSS SIR NEALAN'S AMNESIA FOR A LITTLE WHILE?" he bellowed, and gasped.  
  
"If you are done yelling at us, sergeant, may we step in?" asked Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, commander of the King's Own. Behind him stood various knights and other people that were close to Neal, Kel, and Dom. Dom meekly opened the door to let the group in.  
  
King Jonathan with his queen was the first to enter. Behind him followed Prince Roald with his wife Shinkokami, and Princess Kalasin. Lady Knight Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau with her husband, Merric, Owen, Numair Salmalin, Veralidaine Sarrasi, Sarge, Buri, Raoul, and other people entered next. Kel got up and served hot cider, but didn't say a word.  
  
Dom seated himself on a chair and looked at the royals. Everyone had found a seat, though somewhat packed. Jonathan- King Jonathan- was the first to speak.  
  
"My dear knights and nobles, sergeants and commanders, et cetra, et cetra, we have gathered here right now because of the assault that Sir Nealan of Queenscove.. uh.. experienced during the night. Keladry?" he motioned for Kel to take over. Kel stood, feeling extremely clumsy, and opened her mouth.  
  
"I woke up in the morning with a feeling that something.. something was wrong. I guess I just went to Neal's room first."  
  
"Follow your instincts, Ma used to say." Daine quietly interrupted.  
  
Kel nodded, and continued. "When I went to Neal's room, I found Neal, frightfully pale, with this gash across his forehead. I panicked. I thought he was dead."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I picked him up and carried him to Duke Baird's healing room. Dom was there. Duke Baird healed him pretty much, I guess."  
  
A sharp knock turned everyone's attention to the door. Dom walked over and opened it.  
  
A tired, disheveled looking Yuki stood there. 


	4. Uncertainty and Doubt

**A/N**

Sorry the last chappy was so short...T^T

I didn't have much time and everything. I'll try to make this one a little longer.

I LUV YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY (hugz)

The First Snow  
Chapter IV-Uncertainty and Doubt

"..Yuki. How nice. Come join us." Dom invited, blue eyes sharp on Yuki.

Yuki looked ready to refuse, but seeing the atmosphere in the room, came and took a seat.

"So, Yuki. You're Sir Nealan's betrothed. Do you know anything that concerns the crime that might be useful to us?" Thayet questioned.

Yuki looked scared out of her wits. _Should I tell them the truth? Should I tell them how I betrayed Neal? No, Neal betrayed me. Maybe.. Maybe that was just a friendly peck. Why did I do it? Why? Will these people ever forgive me if I tell them?_

"Yukimi?"

"Uh..No. I don't know anything except what Keladry said." Yuki said hurridly. "Sir Neal got attacked around midnight with a sharp weap..."She forced a smile on her face as she trailed off. Everyone was staring at her.

Raoul cleared his throat. "Midnight, sharp weapon, Lady Yukimi? How do you know so well?"

All the color drained out of Yuki's face. "It was.. it was a hypothesis!" She said. "I'm not sure, but it seems like midnight by the hardness of the blood.."

_She never even felt the blood,_ Dom thought. _ she didn't even come to se Neal. I think she's lying.. but.. why? Why would Yukimi purpously try to kill her betrothed and lover? I can't tell people, no. There's no proof. No proof at all. Although my suspicions are most likely correct, I can't hold her until I have proof. Yes, proof.._ Dom was thinking hard. He excused himself when everybody seperated to continue his "thinking" where it was quiet.

+~+~+~+

Kel sat down at the edge of her bed and buried her head in her shaking hands. Yuki's attitude had been strange, but she trusted Yuki. Yuki was her best friend, second to Neal. Yuki loved Neal. She would never hurt Neal. Or would she?

Kel shook her head, gathering shrieks from sparrows, who protested at the sudden movement of Kel's head and shoulders. _No,_ she thought blindly. _ I will trust Yuki, _ Kel thought angrily. She would trust her longest-ever friend.

A knock at her door woke her, to find that she was in the same position as she had been before. She groaned, stretched, and opened the door. "Hello, Dom." was all she said as the blue-eyed youth collapsed into a chair and looked at the ceiling.

"..Dom?"

"Kel, I have to tell you something." Dom motioned for Kel to close the door, and then to sit. "About Neal, and about the attack.."

Kel sighed as she sat down on a chair across from him. "What about Neal, and about the attack?" she asked as she got up again, much to her annoyance, to get two cups and some juice.

Dom nodded his thanks as she poured the thick, red liquid into the cups and handed one to him. She too nodded, telling him to start.

Dom looked down and fiddled with his fingers, then ran a nervous hand through his dark hair. "Uh, Kel, I have a little... "guess" about who might have attacked our Sir Meathead." Dom began. He had no idea what her reaction to his talk might be. If it was bad, he didn't want to know what it was.

Kel looked directly at him, making him flinch. Her gaze was strong, almost a steady glare. "Go on."

"And well, I think, after all the clues and the suspicions, uh, well, I think it might be.. Kel, don't get angry at me for thinking this, I really think this is the truth. Promise not to get mad at me?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Just go on." Kel growled.

"Promise." Dom insisted.

"Dom." Kel said, her voice dangerously low.

Dom took a sip of the juice. "Won't you just....promise?" He asked, his voice just above a tiny whine.

"Dom. If you don't say it _NOW_, you'll be _very_ sorry that you even began." Kel said, her glare strengthening.

Dom took a deep breath. _ Mithros, please protect your poor little sergeant.._

"I think, I think it might be Lady Yukimi." His voice wavered.

"Dom?"

"Yes, Lady Kel." he lifted his face, a bit hopeful that she might not be..

"How dare you accuse my.. my best female friend like that? Don't you know that Yuki loves Neal and would do no such thing?" Tears splashed down Kel's face. "Why, Dom? Tell me the fucking REASON you're suspecting Yuki!" 

Dom looked at Kel, shocked.

Kel stood up. "I said, tell me the reason!" She screamed.

"Kel.."

Kel stormed out of the room, sobbing.

Dom felt blank. She had never yelled at him like this. Did this mean that she didn't care about him anymore? Did she.. did she think his affections were all pieces of garbage? 

It was too difficult.

"Things used to be waaaaaaay simpler than they are now," Dom said to the sparrows, who stood with heads cocked. He patted Fawn, the new chief leader after Crown died on the head and walked out the door.

+~+~+~+

**A/N**

Sorry everyone that I couldn't post for a time. Hope you guys thought this chap was longer than the last one. Sorry about 3.. I was going to a camp and wanted to post before I went, so it was pretty.. short. I'm going towards a hopeful K/D, but it may turn. On the other hand, SOMEBODY ELSE WILL LOVE DOM (or neal, havn't decided yet)!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sorry.. I'm hyper. If you read, pleaaaaaaaaze leave even a little note that says "I read it". I just want to know how many people even bother to read!!!

Special thanks to every single person that read my story, even ones that didn't review. I love you guys, too!!

~Sai (you can call me by my real name-It's Calliope, but I hate that name, so just shorten it. If you call me Calliope you are dead. I'm gonna go kill you PAINFULLY wherever you are..

I'm watching youuuuuuu...


	5. A Very strange Yuki, a lovestruck Prince...

A/N I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I didn't post for such a long time. I had finals, etc, etc. and I had chapter 5 in my laptop and my laptop screwed up.. I am really, truly sorry. So here's the next chappie. Please don't kill me!!!!!!!!!1!  
  
The First Snow Chapter V-A Very Strange Yuki, a Lovestruck Princess, and a Suspicious Sergeant  
  
Yukimi put her head back as the warm water caressed her scalp and hair. She brought her head back up and let the water drip down her back, savoring the warmth and comfort. Tears rolled down her ivory cheeks and dribbled into her bathwater, mingling with the warm water.  
  
She splashed water on her face, wiping away the salty water with the soothing warmth. She got out of the tub and dried herself, pulling on a pale green inner kimono.  
  
Somebody knocked.  
  
She grabbed an outer kimono, an almost see-through, silky one with metallic green and gold leaves printed on it (3-d like, you know, the kind that you can feel the outlines when you run your hand over it). She opened the door while pulling a brush through her hair, and almost dropped her brush as she saw who it was.  
  
"Yuki. We have to talk." Kel said, as she pulled herself into Yuki's room and closed the door shut.  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
Dom pulled himself into the dining hall and grabbed a tray laden with food. He sat down on a table and began to eat, thinking about the conversation that he and Kel had just had.  
  
She yelled at me, he thought. Does.. Does that mean she doesn't love me? Hasn't she noticed my affection toward her already? Oh Gods.. What am I going to do, if Kel doesn't love me? If.. If Kel doesn't love me.. He furiously blinked back tears. What a shame it would be, to break out crying in front of his men and all the pages, squires, and knights.  
  
A woman came and sat across from Dom, also with a tray of food. Dom didn't notice.  
  
She coughed. He didn't notice.  
  
"Uh.. Sergeant Domitan?" She asked shyly, blushing a deep scarlet.  
  
He jolted awake from his daydream (Don't ask what he dreamed about. It's X-Rated.) and glanced at the woman. True, she was beautiful, but he kept thinking of Kel's hazel eyes, her reddish hair, her lightly freckled skin.  
  
Yet something was oddly familiar about this lady. Straight black hair, blue eyes.. Something was familiar.  
  
He realized who it was just in the nick of time. He bowed as low as the table allowed him to. "Your Majesty. I am most honored to meet you." He returned to his soup, thinking about how Kel's mouth made little twitches when she was trying not to laugh. He realized that he was hopelessly in love with her and hadn't even realized it yet.  
  
Kalasin of Conte was frantic. She'd been trying to get this man's attention for YEARS without any success. Maybe it was because she was a princess. Maybe it was because she never screwed up enough courage to talk to him, and always hid whenever he showed up.  
  
Maybe it was because he was with that.. That lady knight all the time.  
  
Maybe, if I had become a lady knight, he might have loved me, too. This thought struck her mind like a stone in a water, and slowly sunk down into her brain.  
  
Dom excused himself and walked out.  
  
Kalasin stood up and sat down again, her face evident of her disappointment. After some thinking, she stood up and began to run toward Dom's quarters.  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
"NO." Yuki said. Her legs wobbled, and she sat down on her bed.  
  
Kel sat down next to her. She wrapped a comforting arm around Yuki's shoulders. "I know, Yuki. I know you didn't do it. I'll vouch for you-I will no matter what people think. Truth is truth, Yuki. You're innocent."  
  
Yuki tried to fight back tears. How will she be able to tell the REAL truth to a friend who was trusting her this much? How will she live, when Kel would be crying because of her broken trust?  
  
"Kel, leave me for a while, please." Yuki said, burying her head in her hands. (A/N hehe I almost said hand in her heads)  
  
Kel nodded understandingly, gave Yuki a quick squeeze, and went out of her room.  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
Dom came back inside his room and sat down at his desk. He opened the book that Kel had given him for his midwinter present. THE HISTORY OF THE YAMANI ISLANDS was printed with silver in a red velvet book. He opened the book and fingered what Kel had written inside.  
  
My most *favorite* sergeant, If you're planning to flirt with Yamani girls, I advise you to learn a bit about the Islands. Have a wonderful Midwinter. Hugs and Kisses, Kel  
  
He lifted the book against his cheek and rubbed it against the book, breathing in the scent of Kel. Actually, there wasn't much scent of Kel, but he breathed it in anyway.  
  
He went to his door and opened it when a knock came. He stood surprised at the sight of the Princess. She pushed him inside and closed the door.  
  
"If you're planning to use my room, Your Majesty, you are most certainly welcome, but I'll excuse myself." Dom said coldly.  
  
"Sergeant, I came to tell you something that I've been hiding ever since I first saw you." Kalasin's voice was full of hope and desire.  
  
Dom's mind was swirling. Uh-oh. He thought. Something is going VERY wrong.  
  
"I *must* excuse myself, Majesty."  
  
"Domitan, but I love you so much, and I've been trying to tell you for so long a time!" Kalasin cried, wringing her hands. She knelt on the floor and took Dom's callused hands with her smooth, white ones.  
  
Dom pulled away.  
  
"I must be going, your Majesty. I'm sure Sir Raoul is looking for me right this moment, and I should report to him." His voice was icy.  
  
Kalasin watched Dom walk away.  
  
"Don't forget, Sergeant! I'll still love you! I don't care if you love another lady, I want you, and I'll have you!" She called after him.  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
A/N I was planning on writing a longer one.. Sorry. Reviews please, and don't you think I'm *cough* increasing *cough* in my ability to link Kel and Dom?  
  
Oh my gods! I forgot to put Neal in this one! *wails* how COULD I?  
  
Btw, from next time, look for me as Salianne of Malsbolle. HAHA, MALSBOLLE!! I don't know anyone by malsbolle yet. so that's why I'm doing it. If there is somebody already, please talk to me. If they don't mind, I'd like to share dom.. But if they mind, I'll change my name, never fear!!! 


	6. Proposal

p  
I'm so sorry I couldn't update for such a long time.. br  
I had tests, and stuff, and I found this Harry Potter fanfic and I got obsessed and all..br  
I finished reading it, so here I am. /i idiot. ^-^br  
Special Thanks to: 6-a opal, Lady Sandrilene, Kali, CAroLYnrOSe, Christelle, Insane Horse Lover/Coldfire, Nihtfyr, White-wolf, clarylissa, Ever of Mirkwood, and Queenofilangees.  
br Thank you so much.br  
By the way, I switched chapter 5, the a/n, with a chapter. Hope you noticed that, and also the fact that I changed my name.....uThe First SnowbrChapter VI- Proposep  
  
"You're not kidding, are you?"p  
  
"Hell no. I don't kidd about those kind of things."p  
  
Kel had a sinking feeling in her stomach.p  
  
"Dom, I think you /i go for the princess. I mean, she's pretty, well-educated, she's royal, and she seems to be devoted to you. What more do you wish?" Kel asked. p  
  
"Kel, but I just /i... you know I can't."p  
  
"Actually, I don't. Why don't you?"p  
  
Dom's eyes filled with pleading. Kel knew very well that her friend didn't want to continue this conversation, but she didn't really care. What she cared about right now was her friend, once her crush, getting married with somebody and getting settled. If he married the princess, maybe he wouldn't lose his job.p  
  
Kel toyed with some flowers that were growing on the grassy slope they were sitting on, bathing in the sunlight. Dom didn't look as if he were having the time of his life.p  
  
Dom rose to his feet.p  
  
"No you don't, Dom. Not until you tell me the reason you won't marry the princess Kalasin, when she loves you as she does right now." Kel stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at the man that was ironically shorter than she was.p  
  
Dom's face flushed a deep scarlet as he took a deep breath.p  
  
"Kel, the reason I can't accept her love is because.. because my heart is with someone else." Dom paused, hoping that she would get the point.p  
  
"And?" Kel said demandingly.p  
  
Dom got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Kel, when you decide that you want to settle down, will you.. will you come home with me? To Masbolle. It's a beautiful place in the summer with the willow trees and all..."p  
  
"Dom, /i get to the point."p  
  
"Kel, will you consider maybe marrying me?" It came out rushed, but who cared. p  
  
Dom blinked. He couldn't believe he just said that.p  
  
Kel was shocked. She had never expected to get a propose from any type of man, even Dom. He could choose a much better future if he wanted to...p  
  
The uncomfortable silence was broken only when they saw a flash of red zooming toward them at top speed.p  
  
"Hey, Cleon. What's new?" Dom asked, breaking the silence and patting the redhead on the back.p  
  
Cleon's face was grim. "Neal's vanished. He probably doesn't remember what Tortall is, and he's just-- gone. The palace's gone frantic. I thought you two should know, you being his cousin and you being his..... uhhhhh...... best friend."p  
  
Kel fainted.i  
  
As time goes by...p  
  
As I cry...p  
  
I remember you and cry again...p  
  
Wishing you'd be back...p  
  
My heart is burning...p  
  
My whole body is hurting...p  
  
Hurting for you, for you, for you, for you...p  
  
Wishing you'd be back...p  
  
I cry every day and night...p  
  
As time goes by...p  
  
-birds twittering; Corus, Tortall, Spring of 4 years later-p  
  
Dom and Kel were on the same slope that Dom had proposed to Kel, four years ago. It was four years since Neal disappeared.p  
  
Dom looked up in the sky at the fluffy clouds passing by.p  
  
"Kel, you still haven't answered my question." Dom stopped and looked at her.p  
  
Kel knew what was coming, but she pretended not to. "What?"p  
  
"Kel, you haven't told me if you will marry me or no." He said quietly.  
  
Kel opened her mouth, but no words came out. i Neal's gone. Neal's most likely dead. What's the use of mourning over a gone person? Dom loves me so much...p  
  
Kel took Dom's hands in her own and looked directly into his eyes.p  
  
"Yes, Dom. I'll marry you. Although I probably make a horrible housekeeper, I'll try my best." Kel smiled. p  
  
Dom's face brightened. He threw his arms around her and crushed her to him, as if determined to crush her into a heap of broken bones.p  
  
"Dom, you're choking me." Kel said quietly, digging her nose into his shoulder.p  
  
Dom let go of her. "Come, love. Let's tell the court that we're betrothed."/p  
  
HAHA I hope you liked that. By the way, if anyone has a suggestion for my name, please contact me. My AIM is PiNkNbLuMeRcEdEs.  
  
/b 


	7. Causus Belli

** A/N&**

DOES ANYONE HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT WHAT MY NAME SHOULD BE???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And no, this story's not finished, and no, although it much sounds like it, I didn't steal your idea of marriage, Stacie.(If you allow me to call you that). They don't actually _get_ married, you know.*wink*

The First Snow&  
Chapter VII-Causus Belli(Latin; the Cause of War-Edited, hopefully) 

Kel was resting in her rooms after the engagement party they had thrown. Although Dom had looked _very_ happy, she knew that he had been worried, for if a man in the King's Own got married, they got fired.

She sighed and looked at her engagement ring. It was beautiful. Still, she missed Neal. It had been four years since she had seen him in his normal state. It had felt more like four decades. 

Dom quietly came in and closed the door behind him. She tried to smile at her new to-be husband, but she found herself saying that he looked tired.

He gathered her in her arms and squeezed her so hard that she thought she might pop. She could feel his heart thumping against his rib cages.

He edged her over to the bed and kissed her. Her elegant hairnet and shawl disappeared sometime in between.

A stream of light and somebody saying"Uh... Did we interrupt at the *cough* wrong time?" made Dom and Kel scramble up from the bed.

Dom was blushing too furiously for him to talk, so Kel invited her old knight-master, his wife, and his son inside.

"M'lord! Come in, come in..." Kel was starting to flush. Buri, currently of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, winked at Kel.

Raoul was trying hard not to laugh as he took a seat near the fire. "Well, actually, there's two reasons why I came.. then you two can go back to your "business". " He winked, making Dom flinch.  
"One is that Jonathan wants to see Kel in a few minutes.

Another is that... I'm retiring." He leaned back and grinned at the apparently stunned couple.

Dom finally spoke. "My lord, but you're the best leader I've seen, and I don't know how I'll follow anyone else. My liege is yours, my lord, and only yours." He got on both knees.

"Who said anything about you following anyone?" Raoul demanded.

"But, Sir.."

Raoul waved off the comments with a gigantic hand. "You, sergeant, Domitan of Masbolle, will precede my place as Knight of the King's Own."

"But I'm not a knight."

"I don't really care, do you know that?"

"But Sir.."

"Keladry, the king wants you. Farewell, you happy couple." Raoul marched out the door.

He stopped, came back in, and squeezed his sergeant.

He lifted his son, Francis, on his shoulder and marched out the door again, bending over so that his child's head wouldn't hit the ceiling.

Buri scurried after him, closing the door. She opened the door, and whispered "Good Luck" before closing it again, making both of them blush furiously again.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to see the king." Kel said wistfully, gently touching Dom's cheek.

"And I'll go back to my quarters." Dom said, opening the door.

"Bye." They said in unison, making them both laugh.

+~+~+~+~+

Kel rode on Peachblossom, leading a troop of men behind her. She sighed as she thought of the planned wedding, and how it had been postponed.

**Flashback**

_Keladry, the Scanrans are raiding the borderlines again._

Keladry, Tortall needs your help..

Troops...Men...

Scanra...

Very sorry about the postponed wedding...

Postpone..Postpone..Postpone...

Kel shook her head very hard. Of course she had her duty to the country before her wedding..

But she still felt angry, angry at everyone.

At Kalasin, at Neal, at Dom, at Jonathan of Conte, at Raoul, even at Peachblossom.

For no reason at ALL.

She sighed as she punched herself in the head.

+~+~+~+~+

"I want every man avaliable for fighting out here. I also want all the weapons you have, but not the kitchen knives and such. Also, old or injured men should not come. Training for keeping Scanrans out begins today. I also want everyone with the gift-- Sir Domitan of the King's Own will help with anyone who has the gift" Kel announced to the group of villagers, who suddenly sorted into groups of men, gifted ones, and people who didn't fit in both.

A brown-head caught her eye in the gifted section, contrasted to the blondes. Since this was near the Scanran Border, most people had mixed blood, and blond hair.p> Dom went to the gifted people and started testing them, ordering the gifted soldiers of the King's Own around, while Kel went over to the rest of the villagers and told them to get back to their work. Then, she went to the young men, and started handing out swords and shields.

"KEL! COME LOOK AT THIS!" Dom yelled, making Kel spring over.

Standing side by side was the brown-haired young man with a muscular body. An emerald mist was gathered around his hands, healing a boy with a skinned knee. He looked up and at Kel directly in the eye with emerald eyes.

"Neal?"

**A/N**

HAHA Sorry.. That's cruel. I know.  
I'm feeling sad. Somebody I really trusted betrayed me..*sniff*


	8. Edwariel

**A/N**

Hiya! Left you a cliffy there.. HAHAHA  
Truth to tell, I didn't expect so many reviews or so many people getting irked.  
Jeez, this is the first time I've felt useful..  
But no more of this rubbish. Here's Chapter 8!!

The First Snow  
Chapter VIII- "Edwariel"

[Last part of chapter VII- "Neal?"]

The green-eyed, muscular, brown-haired young man looked much confused. "Neal, Ma'am? My name is Edwariel."

Kel was about to burst into tears at the sight of her long-loved and long-missed crush. "No! You are Nealan of Queenscove. Neal, Neal, Neal..." Her voice choked and threatened to crack completely.

"What is your heritage, young.. er... _Edwariel_?" Dom questioned.

"Well, I was born right here, and... er..... To tell the truth, I suffered an accident and you know, kinda lost my memory. My parents told me that my name is Edwariel." He said proudly.

"No!" Kel screamed, throwing herself at _Edwariel_. She cupped his face in her hands and gently traced the scar etched across his forehead. "This isn't made by any environmental cause. This is made by a weapon, the night you were attacked!"

"Attacked?"

"Take me to your parents. Quickly!" Dom demanded, uttering an apology to the rest of the villagers.

+~+~+~+~+

"LET ME OUT!! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS??? _ I AM NOT NEAL OR WHATEVER THAT BITCH'S NAME IS!!!_ LEMME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!! HELLO? ANYBODY THERE?

.......hello?

FUCK! YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECES OF DOG CRAPS!!! THERE'S A LAW AGAINST THIS, YOU KNOW? LET ME OUT, YOU BITCHES! WHORES! SHITS!

....

You know what, I think I was too excited and said some really mean things. Can you let me out of here? Please?"

Dom grinned and leaned against the wardrobe that currently held the supposed Neal. "Our Meathead hasn't changed too much, I guess." He shrugged at the amused Kel.

"Yup. You got that right." Kel replied, trying not to laugh.

Dom smacked the side of the shaking wardrobe, which instantly fell silent.

"Let him out, Dom, if he promises to do whatever we tell him to do. If he promises to be a good boy and ride up to Corus with us to see Numair Salmalin and the King, and the Duke of Queenscove, I think we might let him out." Kel winked, making her voice extra loud so that it could be heard inside the wardrobe.

"I swear that I'll do _ANYTHING_ you tell me to do. Now get me out of this thing!" The voice was pleading, and Kel instantly knew that he was making his so-irresistable puppy face inside the wooden box.

Dom shook his head as he opened the latch. A dissheveled-looking supposed Neal stumbled out, landing on his face.

"Yeah, I'll do anything. So, what's up?" He stood around, looking around at Dom and Kel, laughing so hard they were leaning against the furniture.

+~+~+~+~+

Yuki was embroidering in her room when an excited servant ran into her room with a message from Kel.

"Theyfound himmaladytheydidtheyscomingmecanseethemwayoffinto the distanceladybutthey'rereallycoming!" The messanger was so excited that he could hardly breathe.

Yuki poured a glass of water and handed it to the messanger. "Sit, and explain slowly. I can't understand what you're saying. Calm doowwwwnnnnn."

The servant did as told, and explaiineed slloooowwwwwlllllyyyyyyy.

"Lady Keladry and Sir Domitan, you know, my lady, he's the Knight Commander of the King's Own now, and everything, I suppose he's a 'sir'."

"Go on."

"They was going up to Scanra, dirty little snobs they are, Scanrans, once they burned my house down and stole all my birds, cows, donkeys, and family!!" The boy angrily spat on the floor.

"Just go on."

"They're going up right now in my story, my lady. And you know what they did to my precious cow, Bessie?"

"Okay. They reached the border. And then what happens?" Yuki was trying to not show her annoyance.

"And they finds Sir Neal, my lady! They found him! It's been four years, and he's found! I hear Queenscove's preparing a BANQUET for the return of its heir!"

"All right. I thank you for your pains.. Spend this for me." Yuki dropped a golden coin into the boy's hand, who sped out of the room."

"Nealan Returns... How will I face him?" Yuki was engrossed in her thoughts for a while.

"Nobody knows that I did that to him. Nobody knows... except Sir Domitan.... I guess I could pretend nothing happened.. and I'm still his lover..." Yuki sighed. She opened the door and called for her handmaid. Better to be clean than sweaty when meeting your old lover..

+~+~+~+~+

"Wow."

"Pretty cool, isn't it? You lived here once." Dom said, clapping Neal on the back.

"Wow. But I have something in my head that tells me that I've been here before, but I don't remember how. I remember a great hall, filled with tables, and a giantic box that people party in, made of crystal. That's about it."

"It's a start. You'll remember more soon." Dom assured Neal, opening the door to his chambers. "You look tired. Why don't you sleep in my chambers for tonight? It won't hurt you to get some rest. We'll go around the palace tomorrow. Gosh, the young ladies are sure gonna be happy you got back!" He grinned and walked out the door again, closing it.

Neal undid his belt and pulled his tunic over his head, laying it in a chair next to the bed. He took off his shirt and put it on top of the tunic. He sat down on the bed- he was surprised by the softness of it- and pulled the shoes off his feet.

He nervously ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous about sleeping in this large room for a whole night. In his small village, the only person who slept in a room as big as this was the farmer boy, and his was the barn, full of hay.

He lay down and pulled the quilts over his muscular torso, drawing them up to his chin. Tiredness claimed him as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

+~+~+~+~+

Her nightdress fell in a pool of cloth around her bare feet.

She walked toward the bed and gazed at the man with his back turned toward her.

Kalasin of Conte took a deep breath, and slid in next to the man she'd loved pretty much all her life and put her arms around him.

The man grunted and shifted his position, so that he was lying on his back. Kalasin put an arm and a leg across his body, getting under the quilts as well. His brown hair came down almost to the eyes, and was breathing softly.

Kalasin put her head on the man's chest and sighed with contentment. This was the only way she could be with Domitan, now that he was betrothed. Although he probably wouldn't allow it, he probably didn't know that this was going on between him and her during the night. Kalasin smiled with her full lips.

She dozed, having a dream that she was married to Domitan, and was spending their first night in this bed-- the Knight Commander's soft bed. He was declaring his undying, passionate love to her. This was _heaven._

She was jerked to her senses by Dom shifting his position again. She smiled. He was restless when he slept.. That was one more thing to remember about this beautiful man.

----

**A/N**

Whew! I think that's pretty much longer than what I usually write.. and it's now 11:40 in the morning and I think I'll post.  
By the way, the previous chapter's title had a double meaning. It meant the start of war between Tortall and Scanra..  
But it also means the war between Kel, Dom, Neal, Kalasin, and Yuki..  
I'm off to bed now! Reviews please! :)


	9. Dejavu

**

The First Snow   
Chapter IX - Dejavu 

**

A/N 

HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ohmigod. I am SO sorry i couldn't update for the longest time.  
I was so busy...  
BUT a couple days ago I went like, "I should REALLY work on my stories." So here I am.  
I'll post today. I SWEAR.  
-Loveholic 

Dom woke up in his secondary chambers. He stretched his arms over his head, leaning to one side, then to the other. His clock told him it was 9:30 A.M. He stood up, stretched once more, and pulled a fresh shirt over his head. 

"I should go wake Neal up....." he muttered to himself as he stuffed his feet in his shoes and headed out the door. 

"DOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice made him jerk around as a familiar blob of hazel ran up to him and skidded to a stop just in front. Dom was wistful. Didn't most girls fling themselves at the guy when they came running? 

But, of course, Kel wasn't a normal girl. She was a bloody KNIGHT. 

"Morning, Kel." He said with a tired smile. The memories of her and Neal came flooding back as he struggled to not look sad. 

"I was just wondering.. do you want to have lunch with us? You and me and Yuki and Neal. We could all get together, as we used to do, a long time ago.." Kel said hopefully. 

"Uhm, sure. Restaraunt or picnic?" 

"Picnic. Noon, front of the main stables." Kel prompted. 

"Gotcha." 

Neal woke up, surprised to find a beautiful, SEXY, black-haired woman sleeping naked next to him. He grinned and thought, _Dom must've sent her to me.. Jeez, that sly fox... _

He shook her gently awake. 

Kalasin opened her eyes to see bright, emerald eyes looking down at her. 

She screamed. 

At that exact moment, Dom butsted in through the door. 

"DUDE, will you just SHUT UP???" Neal yelled at Kalasin. 

She shut up. 

"Princess?? WHAT are you doing here?" Dom asked incredulously. 

"I.. thought he was you..." 

"And WHY would you think it was me and sleep in MY bed?" Dom asked firmly. 

"I love you." 

"I'm sorry, Majesty, but you must head back to your rooms." 

"I love you. I love you more than Keladry loves you. Dom, you KNOW that Kel will leave you.. you KNOW Kel's always loved Neal more than she's loved you. Why are you being so stubborn? Why don't you try loving someone that will actually love you back?" Kalasin screamed, tears starting to roll down her face. 

"Because I love her. I love her because I love her." 

"Why her? What do you love about her?" Kalasin sobbed. 

"I love her. I don't know why. Should there be a reason for loving someone?" Dom asked, eyes dazing off. 

"Stop." 

A cold voice cut off Kalasin's sobs and Dom's voice. 

"...Neal?" 

"Stop. Don't say anything anymore. Princess, please leave. We won't say anything about what happened. Please leave. Dom, you too... leave me alone for a while." Dom was shocked at the black aura enveloping Neal. This was the first time Dom had seen Neal as scary as this. 

"...Fine. We're having a picnic at noon, front of the stables. Come join us." Dom told Neal after walking out the door, already open from Kalasin's departing. 

"So, this is my room?" 

"Yup." 

"Wow. 

Neal stared with wonder at the magnificent, dark room that Dom claimed to be his own. The floor was covered with a plush, green carpet. The walls were beige, the curtains emerald. A canopy bed in the middle had green, velvet covers, matching with green sheets and so on. 

Dom walked up to the heavy, closed curtains and lifted one to the side, securing it with a gold cord with tassles. Sunlight immediately filled the room, pouring light on everything. A thin layer of dust was over every single piece of furniture and props in the room. 

"I'll leave you to change. Noon, in front of the stables, okay?" Dom prompted. 

"Yeah." Neal replied, still looking around the room. 

Dom left, closing the door softly behind him. The first thing Neal did when Dom left was to press a small button on the wall. He didn't know why. He didn't even know that button existed. But his finger automatically pressed the button. For some reason, he wasn't surprised when a voice spoke up from the button. 

"Good morning, Sir Queenscove. How may we help you?" 

Without thinking, his mouth made words. "My room is extremely dusty, and I would like a servant up here to clean it up. A mage, if you will, please. Thank you." 

"A servant will be up in a few minutes, your Grace. Good day." 

Neal was surprised at himself. He was doing things that he wasn't making himself do. It was as if his body had a mind of its own. He hadn't known that the button would connect to the servants' wing. Heck, he hadn't known that the button would _be_ there. 

There. He was doing it again. This time he had walked to the desk--mahogany, by the look of it--and picked up a strangely familiar book. Unlike the atmosphere, this was a light, dusty brown. When he tried to open the book, the room filled with green light, and then dropped open to the first page. Neal started to read. 

_  
  
September 18th  
Today, I will propose to Yuki. I love Yuki. The very name makes my heart beat. I would die for her, I love her. I loved her ever since I first saw her, when I was a squire. Does she love me back as much I love her? Will she accept my proposal? What if she doesn't want me? What if she doesn't like me, because I'm a meathead? I so hope she accepts. I really hope she accepts._

'Who's Yuki...?' Neal wondered. His head beginning to throb, He flipped to the next page. 

_September 19th  
YUKI ACCEPTED MY PROPOSAL!!!!! _

October 22nd  
I saw Kel again. 

Nobember 22nd  
I don't know what to do. I love Yuki, but for some reason, when I saw Kel, feelings I haven't ever felt toward Yuki started flooding me. Am I in love with Kel? What about Yuki? Do I love both of them? I keep telling myself that I love Yuki, but when all three of us are in the same room at the same time, my attention shifts more to Kel. To be extremely honest, I would rescue Kel before Yuki. But that's just because Kel's my best friend, right? I love Yuki, right? RIGHT??  
I don't know what my feelings are right now. Everything is so chaotic. 

"Kel," Neal murmured. The name was famili-- oh, yes, the female warrior. Keladry. Quite ferocious. She was a great person, though. but LOVE?? Had he been in LOVE with her? But she was engaged!!! 

_November 24th  
I have decided. I know who I love. I have just realized this and I am so mad at myself for taking this long. Today I will tell her that I love her. _

So he had chosen. But who had he chosen? Kel? or the person named Yuki? 

His head suddenly hurt as if someone had cracked it open with a sword. 

Clutching his scar, Neal fell to the floor in a dead faint, the book dropping from his hand. 

**A/N **

Kinda Harry-Potter-ish, isn't it?

I know this is really short, and I'm really sorry!!  
You can look foward to the next chapter, I assure you.  
A lot's gonna happen..  
Meanwhile, I'm sorry it's so short and that I took such a long time to post.  
I'm really, really sorry.


End file.
